


Eglantine & Lycoris

by Ayri



Series: One Shots, Mini-fics, Prompts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Crying, Cussing, Dark Comedy, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Demisexual Deceit | Janus Sanders, Flowers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Flying, Food, Gay, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Panic, Hiking, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, Language of Flowers, M/M, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Pain, Painkillers, Plants, Self-Indulgent, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Snake Owner Deceit | Janus Sanders, Snakes, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, There was only one (bunk) Bed, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged Deceit | Janus Sanders, Winged Sleep | Remy Sanders, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/pseuds/Ayri
Summary: Janus the florist hurts endlessly, and if he has a soulmate, he feels sorry for the poor person who has to put up with all the pain he does. Virgil needs a bouquet to tell his ex to get out of his face. Self-indulgent nonsense ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: One Shots, Mini-fics, Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749934
Comments: 61
Kudos: 238





	Eglantine & Lycoris

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fluff
> 
> Dice-Rolled Prompts. I shoved as many tropes as I could muster in here so I could just write absolute garbage. I dailed back the chronic pain element because I don't need a further reminder I'm suffering, I just need hurt/comfort gays. Do you need indulgent anxceit trash? Look no further. Enjoy nearly 16k of it. 
> 
> Janus Chaudhari: Works at the family flower/plant shop. A loner by circumstance than nature. Has health issues to constantly deal with and is maybe a bit poor on boundaries. (Mentioned sibling Patton)  
> Virgil Barrett: Prickly editor with a soft heart and a sharp tongue. Can be harsh but it ultimately a friendly person. ~~Is less abrasive around cute boys.~~  
>  Remy Rostami: Catty bastard publicist who cares for their friends. Resident wine aunt, not that they drink.  
> Logan Kayode: Student who has picked up a new hyperfixation on plants and _cannot be stopped, only paused_.

Janus exhaled harshly and dropped his head down onto the small table. There was a radiating pain in his back today, sharp and electrical with just a hint of blunt force trauma. Today would _clearly_ be wonderful. Flying sounded like the perfect way to get to work. If this was his soulmate, which he sincerely doubted it was, his soulmate was a professional at getting his ass beat.

You were supposed to have a measure of separation from your soulmate’s pain if it was long-term. You could still feel it but you would know it wasn’t yours. They theorized things were that way so you could get help for your soulmate when they were in dire need. If anyone understood pain so unmanageable you couldn’t think straight would be a hindrance to helping your soulmate with, it was Janus. If he had a soulmate, because Janus had absolutely no clue if any pain was his or not anymore, then he felt terrible for them.

Janus finished the last of his cereal and stood up to stretch his wings out in an attempt to assuage some of the pain before rushing to the public transit to get to work. The first few stretches shot lightning down his spine, but after rolling his neck and shoulders there was less blunt force and more soreness instead. It was good enough. Janus rinsed out his dish and headed out with enough time to catch a ride.

\- ❀ -

Back-to-back customers packed the early morning as usual. Janus dusted off the dirt on to his apron and leaned on his arms against the counter, stretching out his wings in the limited amount of room he had. The afternoon was normally just people looking for flowers for dates, rarely any gardeners or hobbyists about. Janus looked up when the bell on the door rang. Ah, he’d seen his person buying flowers for a date occasionally before. They never looked excited about it, though. They seemed to always be surly. Janus could relate. They were dressed up in dark slacks and a button-down today, which was more business casual than usual but still eye-catching.

“Hey, yeah, excuse me,” The person came up to the front counter and Janus sat up to nod in acknowledgment. “I need a bouquet that says ‘fuck you’,” They grimaced. They had a bit of a British accent, which was surprising in a smaller town like this. Their wings were also quite a lovely shade of black that was also very rare in this area. The customer's wings were ruffled and puffed up to suit the dark glower, which was kind of amusing. Janus suppressed a grin.

“Orange lilies, yellow mums, and butterfly weed. I’ll add a striped carnation and sweet pea if you also want it to say ‘fuck off’ along with ‘fuck you’,” Janus provided automatically, perking up. He appreciated the concept of such a statement piece and grinned slightly.

“Yeah, that. How much do I owe you?” The customer asked, flipping out their wallet.

“46 dollars, but it comes with a card if you had a particular sentiment you’d like to impart,” Janus was used to kick-back for the price so he tried to reassure the angry individual kicking their foot at the floor before any of that frustration was redirected at Janus.

“I do. ‘I know you’re boffing someone else, get the fuck out of my flat’ delivered to his work, if you can,” The customer nearly snarled they sounded so enraged. Their wingtips flicked and twitched angrily.

“That’s very doable. For another three dollars, I can add a yellow rose. It’s traditionally used for infidelity,” Janus hummed, typing up the order in the register.

“Yes, absolutely. How much with the delivery?” The slighted individual sounded pleased at the idea.

“If they’re in town, $55,” Janus informed them, slowly hauling himself up to prepare the bouquet. “If you would like it delivered right away it’s an extra $15, up to seventy,” Janus added.

“Yes, he’s in town and rush delivery. If I come home and he’s not packing I will not be responsible for my actions,” The customer leaned on the counter and tapped aggressively while Janus went around the shop plucking flowers for the bouquet. They turned to watch while Janus arranged them. “I get that he found his soulmate, but that doesn’t give him the right to up and knob in my bed. I found out because one of his mates called me! The bloody _audacity_!” The customer complained loudly. Janus continued the arrangement and hummed in agreement. “Oh, sorry. You don’t need to hear about all that,” The person rubbed the back of their neck sheepishly.

“It’s fine, I understand needing to vent. Sounds like he maybe didn’t want to move out,” Janus suggested as he worked on the bouquet.

“If the pillock would have been upfront with me, I would have given him time to move in with them. I’m mostly mad he thought it was okay to bring his bloody date back to my flat to shag. I’m not pissed he found his soulmate,” The annoyed customer rolled their eyes. “You’ve got to expect it, don’t you?” They sighed and rubbed their shoulder, rolling their head to one side. Janus hummed and nodded as he worked.

Lots of people didn’t bother with dating since you could easily confirm if you’re destined to be or not. Janus couldn’t feel light pain so he struggled with the checking process. People who still dated were usually people who got lonely easily. He placed the yellow rose and went over to the counter to wrap it in black tissue paper to make the dark connotations clear and slipped it in the holder.

“Does that look alright?” Janus asked, clicking through on the register.

“It’s a sunny way to say ‘get stuffed’, isn’t it,” The customer chuckled through their nose as they examined the bouquet. “I mean, short of pigs blood, it’s lovely. Too good for him, even,” They looked amused, at least. It was an upgrade from the foaming at the mouth routine. Their feathers had even settled down, though still somewhat poofy.

“Wonderful. There is a butcher’s down the street but then the courier wouldn’t be allowed to take it, so I suppose it’ll have to do. Enter the delivery information and then payment, please,” Janus swiveled the touch screen towards the customer and sat back down. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Right knackered in the middle of the day, huh?” The customer asked. “I feel you,” They nodded and spun the register back. “Thanks much,” They waved and turned around to head out the shop door. Janus pulled out the card with a small emblem of a knife in the back and wrote the message that the customer- Virgil, according to the card- wanted written. He messaged the rush-delivery courtier to come to pick up the bouquet.

\- ✿ -

The next time Janus saw that customer was only three days later. Janus watched in surprise as Virgil walked into the shop with their hands shoved into their pants pockets looking melancholy. Janus sat up from resting his head on the counter and made a concerned expression, his wings flicking out.

“I’m sorry, was there a problem with the bouquet?” Janus furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

“What? No, sorry,” Virgil shrugged and walked up to the counter. “He left the flowers at my flat and I’ve got ‘em in a vase, they’re still lovely. See, I’m just kind of lonely now it’s empty and I don’t have the energy for a pet. I could water something, though, and you did a bang-up job last time. I thought maybe you’d have an idea?” They asked meekly, looking nervous. “… I’m stupid, sorry,” They turned around, muttering sourly, and started rushing out. It surprised Janus to see them act so timid after they were in here snarling a few short days ago.

“No, no! If you want a low maintenance friend to keep you company I have plenty of recommendations,” Janus held out his hand and stopped them. “Does your apartment get lots of sun?” Janus asked.

“Oh, yeah, plenty, I have windows both east and west,” Virgil announced proudly. “It’s the worst with a hangover, but it’s lovely otherwise,” They returned to the counter, looking relieved.

“Some potted succulents are low maintenance and hard to kill if you accidentally let the soil stay dry for too many days. They’re good starter plants and they flourish with enough sun. I’ve got a few already arranged in the right soil mixture if you follow me,” Janus got up from his stool and walked over to his display and Virgil followed nervously, their wingtips flicking slightly.

“Wow, I had no idea they could be such showy little buggers,” Virgil sounded in awe. They crossed their arms and tapped their foot as they examined all the plants. They seemed deep in thought trying to make their decision, chewing their lip gently. “I think I like this one,” Virgil hummed, tapping a larger planter with an arrangement of various echeveria and crassula with a black prince centerpiece.

Janus grabbed a flatbed to transport it carefully. Virgil lifted it off and placed it on the cart before Janus even had time to move it, and admittedly he was grateful. Patton only worked early mornings to do the heavy lifting for Janus and this was one of the larger pots. Janus walked back over to the register to make the special entry and ring it up.

“That’ll be $75, thank you,” Janus smiled brightly.

“Talking to plants is healthy for them, right?” Virgil asked curiously, walking over to the counter to pay as Janus swung the tablet around to let him check out.

“Yes, they like the CO₂ in safe quantities. It would love to listen to you rant about your ex if you feel like venting,” Janus chuckled, leaning forward on the counter while Virgil paid.

“You know, I’m surprised you remembered me,” Virgil stated off-handedly. “When I worked retail I had to see someone at least twenty times before I remembered their face,” They shrugged slightly.

“You have beautiful wings. I’ve never seen any like that,” Janus motioned to them with his head.

“Oh, they’re right common where I’m from. Yours are much more interesting with that golden-tawny colour and the markings,” Virgil pointed to Janus’s wings with his card before slipping it in the reader. “Like a Peregrine falcon’s underbelly. Real eye-catching,” They said, leaning to get a better look at Janus’s wings.

“Those feathers are beautiful in the light, though. They reflect almost a dark indigo, it’s very magical looking,” Janus objected right away. Those didn’t look common and they were clearly well cared for.

“They have this neat oil-spill effect in full sun, actually, I’m a little proud of that. But you’d be amazed how many kids still think I’m the demon just from those stupid old stories,” Virgil laughed bitterly and pulled out their card with a twitch of their wings.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Janus hummed in disdain. People really could be insensitive.

“It’s fine, not a big deal. Most adults don’t believe in that stuff. If, um, I have any issue can I ask you?” Virgil asked nervously. “I’ve never been charged with keeping something alive before, it’s a tad daunting,” They glanced over to the pot with concern.

“That’s no problem. Here,” Janus nodded and reached for a business card to hand him. “Contact me if you need help. If you’re worried about over-watering, you can pick up a hydrometer, but there are watering instructions on the card,” Janus leaned forward over the counter to point at it after handing Virgil the card. “Honestly, I get a little attached sometimes, so I don’t mind getting updates,” He admitted.

“Oh, um, I suppose I should introduce myself, then. I’m Virgil. He/him,” Virgil smiled shyly and pointed to himself.

“Janus, also he/him. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Janus smiled curiously at him and leaned on the counter, handing the receipt to Virgil. “My sibling helps in the mornings, but for the most part, I’m the only one here answering the phones. I can generally diagnose from a photo so you won’t have to worry about lugging the pot back if there’s a serious issue,” Janus explained genially.

“Oh, that’s a relief. I’m strong, but I don’t look forward to lugging Leene up to my flat,” Virgil laughed with a small smile.

“Leene? You already named it?” Janus smiled and Virgil looked a bit embarrassed. “No, no! I’m a florist, you think I don’t name the plants I have at home? Leene is a cute name,” Janus consoled him quickly and Virgil looked relieved. He hung back for a moment, not moving to take his plant outside. “Not to pry, but did booting out your ex go well?” Janus stage whispered. He did always love a little dirt and Virgil seemed to still want to chat. The shop wasn’t busy, so there was no harm in it.

“Oh, yeah. Yelling obscenities and talking about how I’m shit in the sack, it was hilarious. We were together five months, you’d think he’d know how to insult me proper,” Virgil’s eyes twinkled in delight. He had a spark of life it seemed, even if he had a surly expression. Janus had a resting pain face so he certainly wasn’t one to judge about that.

“Five months?” Janus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, he was a mate of mine before then. We were both lonely and all and thought it was a good idea. He was a decent chap until recently, but he had some setbacks and didn’t handle it well. He’s already moved in with his soulmate, don’t worry about him. He apologized. Thought the ‘fuck off’ bouquet was a riot after the fact. We’re not on the best terms but I’ll move on. His coworkers snuck a peek at the card at work and he got some just desserts, and that’s plenty for me,” Virgil looked absolutely pleased with himself.

“It is wonderful when a revenge scheme pays off,” Janus grinned, leaning on both hands towards Virgil.

“Helps a bloke move on, that’s for sure,” Virgil smirked. “Oh, I’ve got to get going,” He said when his phone chimed in his pocket. “Pleasure meeting you, Janus!” He waved and hurried over to the cart and pushed it out the door. Janus sighed as he watched him go. For someone who looks as pissed as Virgil, he appeared to be a good-humoured person. Janus was caught up with his shop most of the time, but he was also kind of lonely and Virgil seemed like a kindred spirit in some ways.

\- ❀ -

A while had passed with no word from Virgil and Janus had all but given up the idea of talking with him again. It was late afternoon, right between lunch hour flowers and evening bouquets, so Janus was passing the time playing with his snake in the back room. Isabella had wrapped around Janus’s torso and a flatbed cart from his chair, though, which wasn’t exactly convenient for if he had to get up.

The front door chimed as it opened and Janus sighed heavily. _Perfect_ , just what he needed. He tried to coax Isabella to move faster or move elsewhere, but snakes rarely went where you wanted them to.

“I’ll be up in a moment,” Janus called out, straining. Isabella had now trapped one of his arms, too, and was yanking at his feathers.

“Are you alright back there?” The voice called back, and it sounded familiar.

“Isabella, you really are _spectacular_ , you know that?” Janus hissed sarcastically at the snake who kept up her journey without paying Janus’s struggle any mind. “I’m fine, just a bit… wrapped up at the moment,” Janus called back.

“Do you need any help?” Virgil’s voice sounded like it was just on the other side of the curtain.

“I should warn you there’s a large snake back here,” Janus replied. He tried to free his arm when Virgil’s face shot past the curtain looking absolutely freaked out.

“Hh- Uh, is it… _supposed_ to be here? Or is that an… intruder?” Virgil asked, a mild panic rising in his voice, the feathers on his wings puffed out.

“It’s my pet, she’s just being her usual diva self,” Janus sighed. Virgil looked immediately relieved. “If you aren’t afraid of snakes and want to help, come stand over here. She’ll probably come to check you out instead of tying me to my chair,” He suggested. Virgil walked in, looking concerned at first, but settled down when Isabella sniffed him curiously and started moving his way.

“Her size is menacing but she’s really quite lovely,” Virgil said, sounding reverent once again as Isabella started curiously wrapping around his arm. “Woah, that feels nice,” Virgil hummed as she slithered along his skin. Isabella released his arm and Janus exhaled in relief.

“I don’t normally let her get away with wrapping me up like that, but I suppose I spaced out a bit. Not an ideal thing to do while watching a snake,” Janus laughed humourlessly.

“What’s her name?” Virgil asked curiously, stroking the snake’s body with his other hand.

“Isabella. She’s a dumeril’s boa,” Janus held her body and guided her off of pulling the chair and cart together. “Thus the need to wrap herself around things,” Janus said pointedly, and he could finally get up and came to stand near her, and she started transferring back to Janus.

“It’s almost like a massage,” Virgil smiled, looking satisfied as he watched her crawl back over to Janus.

“Thank you for helping me out,” Janus nodded happily and took her over to her office enclosure, opening the door and steering her back in. Once she was wrapped enough around the driftwood, he transferred the rest of her body in and locked up the tank behind her. “Now, how can I help you?” Janus asked. Virgil stared at the snake for a moment longer before processing Janus’s question.

“Oh! Well, um, the old bouquet died. I’d kind of gotten rather used to having flowers and wanted to get another one,” Virgil explained, sounding slightly sheepish.

“They do have a way of livening up a place. Are you looking for something particular today or would you like to pick up something pre-made?” Janus asked, dusting himself off and heading back out front.

“I… thought it would be neat to have an arrangement that meant hope... if you don’t think that’s too cheesy. I mean it’s kind of a boring follow-up to ‘fuck off’, but… it seems appropriate,” Virgil admitted softly, following Janus back on to the sales floor.

“Cheesy? In a flower shop? Perish the thought,” Janus joked airily, flipping his hand. “Iris, forget-me-not, and cornflower are what I have on hand. A deites would look striking with those, it means good fortune. I could fill it out with verbena, which means happiness,” He suggested, rubbing his chin curiously. He rarely got to create arrangements based on meaning, it was fun to think about.

“That sounds lovely,” Virgil sighed wistfully, moving to lean on the counter again. “I don’t know what half of them look like, but hope, luck, and happiness is a potent sentiment,” Janus nodded and headed around the shop to create the arrangement. “How do you remember all those meanings?” Virgil asked curiously, fiddling with a simple chain bracelet on his wrist while Janus worked.

“Oh, I grew up learning these things. It’s a family flower shop. My mother and father grow many of the flowers we sell and I mind the store and arrange most days. My sibling Patton helps with the heavy lifting, but their heart isn’t really in the trade. They’re going to college to be a teacher part-time,” Janus explained as he tried to pick the right deites to put in the arrangement. Something in him just wanted to make this bouquet perfect.

“Was there lots of pressure to take over as the older sibling?” Virgil asked and the subject wasn’t exactly small talk any further, and a small part of Janus was hopeful this wouldn’t be the last time he saw Virgil.

“It’s admittedly not something I would have picked for myself. Luckily, I like flowers. Particularly the messages behind them. I don’t get to do that much, but recently a fine gentleman asked me to make an insult bouquet and I found that very enjoyable,” Janus said playfully as he changed the positioning of some of the flowers.

“Sounds like a douche,” Virgil chuckled.

“I wouldn’t say so,” Janus shook his head, moving on to the next flower. “What do you do, Virgil?”

“I’m an editor,” Virgil shrugged and crossed his arms. “It’s stressful, but when I find a new author with a book that sends me to another world, all the rest of it is worth it,” He added more brightly, but he looked tired. “I moved from London to work in a branch near here that’s less hectic, if you’re wondering about the accent,” He added.

“I wasn’t sure if it was any of my business, but I’m happy to know it,” Janus hummed delightedly, putting the finishing touches on the arrangement. He wrapped it to protect it and slid it in the holder next to the register, walking around to take a seat. “How do you like your new arrangement, Virgil?” Janus asked hopefully.

“It’s breathtaking,” Virgil stared at it with wide eyes, gently feeling the petal on iris. “I had no idea hope could be so beautiful,” Janus couldn’t help but flush a little from the compliment. “I’m a fan of the colours,” He breathed and stared a moment longer before pulling out his wallet to pay. Janus tied some plant food and a care card around the stems while Virgil paid.

“How is Leene?” Janus asked, not entirely ready for Virgil to leave yet.

“Oh, she’s indispensable for making decisions. I’m really quite chuffed, thank you again. I kept second-guessing myself and the hydrometer helped,” Virgil smiled and leaned on the counter, still eyeballing the bouquet while he talked to Janus.

“That’s fantastic to hear,” Janus hummed happily.

“Do you ever rant to the plants here?” Virgil inquired, reaching out to adjust the care card on the holder.

“Yes. I get lonely when I can’t bring Isabella to the shop. I don’t get many customers in the afternoons. That suites me just fine, I need the break, but it’s quiet at times,” Janus shrugged and put his head on his arms.

“Don’t your mates visit in the day?” Virgil tilted his head curiously.

“No,” Janus shook his head. Janus was normally too tired by the end of the day to see friends and he’d ‘flaked’ on gatherings one too many times. He had his family and one friend, but he didn’t live near enough to visit. Janus didn’t need Virgil’s pity, though.

“How about your soulmate?” Virgil blinked a few times and pulled out his card to pay.

“I’m not positive if I have one,” Janus shrugged. “I agree that it can be a little lonely watching all the people around you find their soulmates,” He added somewhat wistfully.

“Oh… yeah,” Virgil’s wings flicked slightly. “Truth. I’m also not sure I’ve got one. If I do I feel bad for the poor sod,” He shook his head. “I’ve gotta dash, but I dare say I’ll be back,” Virgil winked as he finished paying at the register and grabbed the bouquet.

He gave a small wave as he went out the front door and Janus sighed, leaning on the counter. He kept staring at the door for a while. He hoped Virgil would be back sooner than later. But the odds were that he had to wait until that bouquet died. What an odd thing to be hopeful for.

\- ✾ -

Janus leaned back in his chair with his feet up while he read his book. The shop was close to closing and he enjoyed reading a murder mystery to pass the time. So far the twists in his story had in unimpressive, but he was still hopeful the book would turn around and surprise him. It was mostly overused tropes, but there was something to be said about the relaxing predictability of it all. The bell rang and Janus looked up to watch the doors slide open and reveal Virgil of all people walking in. He slipped in a bookmark and smiled up at him.

“Virgil! I’m happy to see you, but I don’t think there’s any chance that bouquet has died yet,” Janus grinned and put his book down on the counter.

“Oh, um, no it’s alive. I actually wanted another plant for my bedroom. Something that needs less sun. I heard they can clear the air and such. I know you mostly sell bouquets here and all…” Virgil rubbed the back of his head and fluttered his wings minutely.

“We have some common houseplants, you still came to the right place. Thank you for thinking of me,” Janus leaned on his arms towards Virgil.

“Heh, yeah,” Virgil flushed slightly.

“You can’t go wrong with a spider plant. We have a few sizes here. They only need a little natural light and they’re also beginner-friendly. They are known for clearing the air, too. Spider plants prefer some dryness if you forget to water them, but if you use that hydrometer and follow the guide I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Janus beamed and pointed to the shelf with the various spider plants on it.

“How big do you think I should get?” Virgil walked over to the shelf to look at the plants.

“It depends on the space you have. It needs a little sunlight and some room to breathe. If you’re not sure a medium one wouldn’t be amiss,” Janus got up and walked around the counter to join Virgil. “This black pot seems your style,” Janus tapped a medium-sized black pot with a geometric design. Virgil chuckled and picked it up, spinning it around.

“A spider plant, huh? I like the name,” Virgil seemed happy as he spun it around. Janus returned to his seat behind the register while Virgil poured over the plants a little longer. He ultimately chose the one Janus picked out and set it on the counter. He gripped it with one hand while Janus input it into the system to check out.

“That’ll be $25,” Janus smiled. It was the least amount of money Virgil had spent here. He was really a good customer.

“So… uh,” Virgil looked away to the skylight and chewed his lip for a moment. “Me and my mates are going on a nature hike. We rented a cabin out there so we could take multiple short trips, I’m not so great with long walks. There’s supposed to be lots of interesting plants…” He trailed off, looking nervous again. His wings shuddered for a second. “I thought maybe you’d like to come, because, y’know, the plants?” He asked sheepishly, biting his lip again and gripping the counter. Janus tapped the last button and paused. The invitation genuinely surprised him.

“You’re not afraid I’m some kind of axe murderer?” Janus chuckled and spun the screen for Virgil to use.

“Well _now_ I’m not so sure,” Virgil laughed and smiled shyly at him.

“Yes, assuming I’m free. That sounds lovely. I’m also not very capable of taking long walks, so being able to take a break would be ideal. How many friends are attending?” Janus asked genially. He didn’t prefer large groups. It always seemed like the more people, the more likely he was to get harassed about something or have his needs ignored.

“Two. And neither of them are the yellow rose. My best mates Remy and Logan,” Virgil gripped the counter with both hands and rocked a little while he explained. Janus picked up a business card and a pen to write his personal number down for Virgil. “Are you free two days after lunch? You can come out any time we have the cabin, but that’s when we’re flying out,” Virgil asked hopefully. “We’re staying out there but you don’t have to,” He added quickly, holding up his hands.

“Yes, I can do that. It’s not a busy day of the week. Here, text me the address,” Janus slid the business card over to him. Virgil beamed back at Janus and took the card, sliding out his wallet to pay for the snake plant.

“Wicked,” Virgil looked ecstatic and his wings puffed up and shuddered. He shook it off with a small flap while his ears turned pink. Janus leaned on the counter and smiled back at him.

“I look forward to finding places to hide the bodies,” Janus smirked as he made a dark joke.

“I’ll bring you a hatchet,” Virgil laughed brightly, swiping his care. “Can’t wait.”

\- 🏶 -

Janus caught a bus out to the closest he could get to the address of the cabin and took off flying from his seat on the upper level as they slowed down for a turn. The wind yanking at his wings only hurt for a moment before he caught his stride and followed the GPS on his phone out to the cabin. Virgil and his friends were already there according to the last message he sent.

The air out here was marvelously fresh and earthen. His shop smelled wonderful, but the mixture of all the various kinds of greenery was a unique smell that couldn’t be replicated. The area looked fantastic. Janus even spotted a waterfall as he flew above the trees towards the cabin. It was idyllic in every sense.

He landed in the small clearing around the cabin with an exhausted sigh. There was a padded swinging futon on the patio that Janus collapsed into for a breather, reaching into his bag for his water. Janus peered into the window of the cabin and didn’t see anyone in the living room, so he assumed they were out on a hike at the moment. He let Virgil know he had made it and rested on the swing.

He laid on his stomach and stretched out his wings before letting them flop down as he relaxed, swinging slowly on the futon. Janus closed his eyes and just enjoyed the smells and sounds of the woods. A light breeze ruffled the trees, and there were soft crunching sounds and tweets of various birds carrying through the air. It was so relaxing that it felt like the flight out here alone was worth it.

Janus sighed happily and pushed the swing again so it would rock him while he rested. The gentle breeze ruffled his feathers and blew his hair as he enjoyed the mix of sun and shade on the patio swing. He heard a rustle and opened eyes to see a rabbit at the edge of the treeline. Coming after work and the trip here was hard, but this was lovely.

He watched the rabbit get spooked and hop off as the sound of wings descended and Virgil landed on the ground with another person who has deep russet nightglider wings. Virgil’s wings fully extended were for power soaring, and they really were nearly iridescent in the full sunlight. They looked absolutely exquisite. Janus couldn’t believe anything like those was common where he came from. They looked almost ethereal. The person with the russet wings was carrying someone without wings who had thick frames and had an extremely enthusiastic expression. The excited person jumped out of their arms. They danced on the spot with their feet with a wide grin.

“Did you see that massive polypodiophyta? And all that physocarpus opulifolius?” They nearly shouted and held up their arms in exhilaration.

“Yeah, I liked those big boys,” The one with the russet wings adjusted their sunglasses and shirt after shaking out their wings.

“Janus!” Virgil ran up to the patio and grabbed on to the wooden pole support along with the fencing. “You made it!” He cheered, holding up his arm victoriously while he gasped for air.

“This porch swing alone was worth the trip,” Janus sat up and smiled, scooting over for Virgil. Virgil plopped down on it with an exhausted huff.

“There’s A/C inside, babes,” The one with the russet wings stretched them out before folding them up again.

“Oh, yeah,” Virgil chuckled. “I made sure it had a low backed couch and everything, it should be comfortable,” He didn’t move to get up as the one with russet wings moved to unlock the door. “Oh, these are my mates, Remy and Logan. They both use they/them,” Virgil motioned to the other people stepping on to the patio.

“Sup,” The one with russet wings dropped their sunglasses and winked at Janus, fishing the keys out of their pocket.

“Salutations!” The one with thick glasses frames said brightly. “I heard that you are also a plant aficionado. My favourites are hoyas,” They leaned on the bar Virgil was just on.

“I know more about flowers, personally. But I like hoyas, as well. Snake plants are my favourite house plants. I love the big wide leaves and the variegation,” Janus smiled at him.

“They are very wonderful plants! They can grow so large,” They said brightly.

“Come on, Lo, you need water,” Ah, that cleared up who was who. Remy smiled and held open the door to the cabin.

“Oh, of course,” Logan nodded and walked inside, followed by Remy who shut the door behind them.

“Thanks for coming out,” Virgil smiled and pushed on the porch with his feet to make it swing. “We only just got here, so I haven’t checked out the cabin yet. Logan was too excited to go on a hike. They had their phone out trying to identify all the plants most of the trail,” Virgil told him affectionately as he swung the futon. “We bought all the traditional camping fare and some more contemporary foods if you stay,” Virgil informed Janus.

“Oh, thank you. If I’m not feeling well I might have to go home, but otherwise, I would enjoy staying. It’s serene out here,” Janus replied with a small smile. He also just had a strange longing to stay near Virgil, but he would not say that and scare him off. Virgil wouldn’t invite him out unless wanted to be friends, so Janus was happy with the current state of affairs and didn’t wish to throw a wrench into that.

“You want to check out the cabin and put away your bag?” Virgil offered and stood up off the benching, holding out his hand for Janus. Janus nodded and took his hand to pull himself up. His knees creaked in annoyance, but Janus was likely to sit down again soon. Virgil held open the door for Janus with a playful bow that Janus rolled his eyes at as he entered.

The cabin was spacious. It was all designed with wings in mind. The seats had low backs and there was plenty of room with high ceilings. There were four doors and the living room, kitchen, and dining area were all in this open-plan main room. The kitchen had an island rather than walls. There was a TV and a glass sliding door to a back patio with a fire pit and table visible through the window. The cabin was all warm colours and a very cozy feeling. The woody smell of the lodge was the most prevalent scent, but it still smelled fresh and crisp like the air outside.

Virgil picked up one of the bags near the door and took it into a door.

“Me and Lo claimed these beds,” He could make out Remy saying from the room, and Remy sounded strangely pleased with themselves as they shooed Virgil from the bedroom.

“Okay,” Virgil drawled curiously and stepped out of the room, going one door over. He dropped the bag in the doorway and cursed, smacking himself in the face.

“You should have got here earlier,” Remy called in a sing-song voice.

“This isn’t fair to Janus!” Virgil stepped out and shot back.

“Well, maybe you should have confirmed what kind of beds the cabin had before booking it,” Remy cackled. Janus carried over his bag curiously.

“What isn’t fair?” Janus furrowed his eyebrows and Virgil sighed, stepping in and motioning towards the beds. It was a bunk-bed with a queen mattress on the bottom and a full mattress on top. The sheets looked plush and lovely, but Janus had to admit it was strange in here. There were dinosaur figurines among the simple nature paintings that decorated the room and a toy chest in the corner.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea it was bunk beds. The listing only showed the two queens with a screen between them in the other room,” Virgil groaned and rubbed his face. “I can fly you out to the bus stop,” Virgil sounded disappointed and dropped his head in defeat.

“I said I would decide later. But I would need the bottom bunk, I do not get along with ladders,” Janus responded somewhat sheepishly, stepping in to put his bag next to the bed and pull out his large water bottle and collapsible cane for the hikes. Virgil seemed to cheer up slightly. Janus probably should have been warier of sharing a room with a person he had only met a few times, but it had been so long since he got to enjoy the company of friends he decided to throw caution to the wind. Janus was accomplished with a cane as a weapon, anyway.

“Oh, okay, that’s reasonable,” Virgil said meekly, eyeing Janus’s cane. “Um, are you fine with hikes?” He asked, pointing at the collapsed cane.

“With the breaks, I should be. If I can sit back and enjoy the patio swing if I need a longer break while you three trek out,” Janus nodded. “I’ll fly back if it becomes an issue, I’m not dreadfully worried. I just need to be prepared,” He explained. “Speaking of, I’m going to go appreciate the couch,” He grinned and stepped back out of the room and collapsed happily on to the couch in the living room. He gave his wings a quick stretch in the free space.

“Oh, you have dynamic soaring wings!” Logan pipped up excitedly behind Janus, rushing over to sit on the couch holding their glass of water. “Can you do tricks and fly in tight spaces? I haven’t seen your shape of wings before,” They smiled brightly, leaning back to examine Janus’s wings resting on the soft low back of the couch.

“All of those fancy maneuvers require more endurance than I can muster most days,” Janus explained, flicking his wings with a small flap.

“Remy thinks if I had wings I would have passerine wings. I’m can be very high energy but I also have little endurance,” Logan grinned, peering at Janus’s wings still.

“They’re also like a songbird if you count info-dumping as a song,” Remy snickered and walked over to join them on the couch, followed by Virgil soon after who was still looking nervous.

“Speaking of, I find it very interesting that we found succulents on our walk. Forest conditions are not exactly arid or sunny. I am curious about how that came about,” Logan hummed, rubbing their chin.

“The climate here is rather warm, and if it was in an area with rocky soil and an empty clearing that might explain it. Cactus are very resilient and will try to grow nearly anywhere they’re spread,” Janus explained.

“Yeah, it was in a stony sort of clearing,” Virgil nodded. “It was quite small, so I doubt it was exactly thriving. My succulents are growing even in my apartment,” He said proudly. “I’ve been taking photos every day to watch it grow,” He added with a shy smile.

“Do you carry any hoyas? I would love to purchase one from you. Leene is a lovely grouping of plants,” Logan’s smile was infectious.

“Not a wide array of them, but if there’s something you’re looking for specifically I could order it for you,” Janus offered.

“I would appreciate that!” Logan bounced on the couch, tapping their feet alternatively.

“He’s off right now, L. I’ll give you his number to make your requests later,” Virgil leaned back on his arms and smiled at Logan.

“Oh, of course! My apologies. I can get ahead of myself often,” Logan chuckled and grinned at Janus.

“I don’t mind. I came to enjoy the plant life and it would be strange not to talk about them,” Janus laughed airily, stretching his wings again.

“Your wingspan is… like… venti, babe,” Remy said in awe, leaning forward on their knees.

“Thank you,” Janus said with a rising inflection. He was unsure if it was a compliment. “I’m sure Virgil told you how we met, but do you mind if I ask how you met?” He changed the subject just to be safe.

“Oh, I’m a publicist where V works at. Marketing and boosting author visibility, that kind of thing,” Remy shrugged lightly.

“I’m a student. I intern at the publisher, but I met Virgil on a coffee run,” Logan seemed amused. “I thought he was also an intern for a few weeks because I kept running into him. It was just that Virgil doesn’t prefer asking people to run errands for him, however,” They explained, motioning to Virgil.

“I need the break and I think the interns should spend more time learning and less time on dumb errands,” Virgil rolled his eyes sourly.

“It’s true, he doesn’t allow me to pick up his order even if we’re at the shop together. It seems like a wasted trip to me,” Logan shook their head and looked confused at Virgil.

“It’s the principle of the thing!” Virgil grunted, flicking his hand. “I offered to get all the bloody coffee myself, but Logan won’t let me. We happened upon each other often and made friends. Remy was the first person in PR here to work with me and we got on,” Virgil motioned to Remy.

“Virgil respects spite and sass when he sees it,” Remy grinned lazily, sipping at their water. “Not that part of us hitting it off wasn’t incessant arguing and me calling him names,” They seemed very pleased with themselves about that.

“Porcupine-people should stick together,” Virgil shrugged, reaching out for his water as well. “Let’s crack on with the north trail after having a good fifteen minutes sit down, yeah?” He asked the group hopefully. Janus nodded as Logan cheered. Remy didn’t react much, but whatever they did seemed to register as agreement to Virgil since he looked happy. Janus stretched out his legs and looked forward to the outing, as much as he and exercise didn’t get along.

\- ⚘ -

Janus landed hard on the couch on the back patio from above, flopping down on a couch there. He was not sure he was capable of moving again for a while and they mentioned eating out here. He’d normally offer to help cook, but he was too sore to even sit up, much less stand or cook. He hoped he wasn’t being offensive. Virgil landed much more gracefully on the patio and sat down with a pained huff, dropping his head back.

“I think I might have pushed it a smidge that last trip,” Virgil sighed and stretched his wings before sinking against the thin chair back and drooping his wings.

“Indeed,” Janus exhaled hard and focused on breathing through the soreness and muscle tension. Virgil wiped his brow and seemed to do something similar to Janus. Remy must have landed upfront with Logan and went inside since Janus didn’t see them as they reclined in exhausted silence. Janus wasn’t sure he had the energy to make it back to the bus stop. “I think I’ll stay the night,” Janus informed Virgil.

“Brilliant,” Virgil weakly held up his arm in a thumbs-up before flopping back down.

“We don’t have to… help, do we?” Janus asked weakly, hoping and praying not to have to mood.

“No, they’re well aware,” Virgil shook his head slowly. “I’ll start the fire pit and rejoin the suffering in a tick,” He chuckled sarcastically.

“Delightful,” Janus deadpanned sarcastically, closing his eyes. He listened to Virgil rustle around the patio and the hollow sound of the logs as Virgil picked them up.

The wood made a loud metal clang as they went into the metal firepit. There was a shuffling sound and then scraping a match while Virgil lit it. Janus enjoyed the smell of the char and spent sulfur along with the wilderness. He reached for his water bottle and chugged some, adjusting on the couch to recline more comfortably. Virgil dropped back down in a chair closer to Janus this time with a small hitched breath before relaxing again.

“‘Sup girls,” Remy announced as they came out on to the patio. Janus opened his eyes and looked over to Remy who had their hands full of supplies like plates and metal roasting rods. They deposited them on the table and Virgil waved weakly to them. “Having a pain party?” Janus and Virgil both nodded, not feeling up to replying. “RIP if you have soulmates. You should have hung back for that last trip,” They pointed out.

“But then they would have missed the river!” Logan shot in objection, coming out with a big plastic lidded container with food supplies and a zippered bag of hot dogs.

“River was worth it,” Virgil sighed and Janus hummed in agreement, closing his eyes again. He wasn’t sure if ‘worth it’ was accurate, but he would have regretted hanging back more. There were some truly stunning flowers near the river he would have missed seeing in person. Logan took plenty of pictures that Janus asked to be sent later.

“Janus, do you think I could get some of that fern to bring home?” Logan asked hopefully.

“If you can get some unbroken roots and wrap it in a wet paper towel, it would survive until you could replant it. Indirect light and mist it often or keep it in a humid room while it’s getting started,” Janus provided tiredly.

“Yes! Thank you!” Logan cheered, about to head back inside.

“You should get it tomorrow before we leave, don’t ya think?” Remy put out their arm to stop Logan.

“Oh, yeah,” Logan rubbed the back of their neck and sat down at the table.

“You know a lot about plants for a florist,” Remy chuckled.

“Just house plants. We had to diversify, few people buy bouquets anymore outside of events,” Janus shook his head.

“Virgil does,” Remy grinned widely, motioning with their head.

“A man of culture and class,” Janus replied airily, flicking his wings.

“Maybe of sulky and crass,” Remy snorted and Virgil flipped of Remy lazily. “Let’s not forget prickly,” They added pointedly. “People usually have trouble getting past his dark snark for that soft marshmallowy heart,” Remy motioned to Virgil with a roasting rod, and Virgil snatched it out of their hand with a scowl.

“Oh, shove off,” Virgil groaned, sitting up in his chair.

“I had always pictured florists as being soft bois and sensitive, I’m surprised you could put up with the surliness,” Remy chuckled blithely with a vague motion towards Virgil.

“Other than being reasonably upset at an ex, Virgil has been nothing but a gentleman,” Janus shrugged, not following what Remy was getting at. Not that Janus would consider himself a ‘soft boi’.

“ _Really_ ,” Remy drawled slowly, arching an eyebrow at Virgil. Virgil grunted and weakly kicked Remy. “Okay, then…” Remy looked knowingly at Virgil and grinned, earning another huff from him. “Sandwiches, sides, dogs, and corn to roast. We’ve got s’mores and stuff to make cocoa for dessert,” Remy announced proudly, putting their hands on their hips. Virgil reached for the bag with hot dogs and slid one on his roasting rod, slipping it on a holder on the firepit.

“Want me to pass you anything, Janus?” Virgil asked, picking up some corn to do the same.

“A sandwich and the tools to roast some corn would be wonderful, thank you,” Janus nodded, sluggishly shifting to sit up. “What do I owe you for the food?” Janus asked cordially as Virgil passed him the requested items.

“Oh, uh, I’ve got it. I invited you, after all,” Virgil turned slightly pink in the ears and Remy cackled again as they set up their own hot dog to roast. Logan selected a sandwich to eat and picked at a single-serve bag of chips. “You know, I’ve access to fire and a pointy metal stick,” Virgil said pointedly and wiggled one of the roasting rods with vaguely menacing intent at Remy.

“Is there something I’m missing?” Janus asked curiously.

“I second that question,” Logan held up their hand.

“They’re just being a bit of a knob. As far as I can tell, it’s their hobby,” Virgil waved, dismissively, rotating his hotdog.

“Aw, love you too,” Remy cooed and speared a hot dog to roast.

The focus was more on tired eating for a while after that, though some conversation popped up here and there. Everyone was ravenous from the multiple short hikes. Janus ate about two meals worth of food himself. He was glad they thought to bring so much. They had finished all most all of the food they brought for dinner and refrigerated the rest, then enjoyed roasting marshmallows for s’mores. Remy made up some exceptionally terrible horror stories while they made sure the food didn’t burn. Janus laughed painfully hard when one of the story’s tense build-ups that lasted for a few minutes all led up to getting the wrong coffee order.

They spent some time indoors playing a board game together after dinner. The first game was Clue and Janus completely crushed them to his deep satisfaction. They were all given 45 minutes on a BlueTooth speaker to play whatever music they wanted and made silly rules to follow. If you didn’t clap when you got up from your seat, you had to wear a party hat for 20 minutes. You had to say ‘bupkiss’ instead of bullshit or you had to vogue. They made another rule up every time they swapped control over the speaker. It was a bizarre and childish way to spend an evening, but Janus was having the most fun he had the pleasure of enjoying in months.

Janus turned bright red when Virgil fell over laughing while Janus sarcastically vouged when he landed on the boardwalk and they switched to lightning rules Monopoly. There was even some strange game Logan brought where you used concentration to power a fan to move a ball through an obstacle course. Janus sadly could not concentrate worth a damn from the pain and lost the game, preferring to sip the fruit punch and watch Virgil and Logan face off. Remy didn’t seem to like that game either, at least. Despite being bitter Janus couldn’t play that one, he was having a very fun night.

He was running out of capacity to function, though. Janus was tired and sore and somewhat out of it from pain medication. He wanted a hot shower and to lie down, so Janus waved to them while Virgil and Logan glared intensely at each other and headed into the bedroom to grab his things with a bit of a limp. Remy waved back as Janus left the room.

The hot shower was a real treat. The water heater was not as weak as he was concerned about it being and the heat melted away some of the soreness and tension, especially in his legs. Janus dried off and got changed for bed, returning to the bedroom. Virgil was sitting on a loveseat in the room and shot up straighter when Janus walked in.

“Janus! I, uh, um,” Virgil stammered, gripping at his chest.

“Sorry for surprising you,” Janus frowned. “Are you alright?” He furrowed his eyebrows as the panicking Virgil on the seat.

“R-right as rain,” Virgil blinked. “I was lost in thought, I guess. Do you, um, want to go lay on the roof and check out the stars? It’s finally late enough,” Virgil offered, still sounding surprised.

“Oh, that sounds like a wonderful way to wind down, I would love that,” Janus smiled at him and turned to grab a pair of socks to put his shoes back on.

“Do you normally go to bed early?” Virgil asked curiously.

“I’m exhausted, I was simply looking forward to lying down. Sitting on the roof works, too. Some stargazing sounds nice,” Janus explained, slipping on his socks with some effort.

“Oh, If you want to lie down that’s alright,” Virgil said sheepishly. “The stars are just pretty out here, it’s part of why we got the cabin,” He shifted his feet awkwardly.

“It’s fine. Do we have a quilt or something to sit on?” Janus got up to kick back on his shoes.

“Oh, yeah! I’ll grab one and be right out,” Virgil looked excited and rushed off.

Janus slipped on his shoes and headed out front to stretch and shake the last of the water out of his wings with a few flaps. He had flown a few times today and they were kind of sore, so the stretching had a bit of hot pain running through the muscles, but it would feel better in the end if he pushed through. Virgil rushed out the front door and held up the blanket. He flicked out his wings to stretch them before a powerful flap launched him up to the roof. Janus flew up to join him and helped Virgil lay out the blanket.

They both sat back together, leaning on their arms as the looked up at the stars. There were so many visible out here that it looked like a whole different sky. Splashes of translucent colours spread across the innumerable stars as if it were a watercolor painting. It was stunning. Janus’s breath caught in awe and he had to remind himself to breathe. He was sore and tired and everything hurt, but seeing the sky like this was something magical that photos couldn’t replicate.

“I take it you like it?” Virgil asked quietly, looking over to Janus.

“Yes, thank you,” Janus muttered. “It was very nice of you to invite me out here with your friends. Did they not want to come up here?”

“Logan doesn’t feel safe on rooftops, they set up out in the clearing together. I like to be a little closer to the action,” Virgil smiled in the pale moonlight.

“I have to admit it’s a little odd to invite someone out to share a private space with you after meeting them only three times,” Janus said somewhat nervously, looking back up to the sky.

“That’s what Remy told me. It just seemed like something you would like and I did it on an impulse. I don’t regret it or anything. There’s a hatchet here and you still haven’t murdered me yet, so…” Virgil flipped his hand as he joked.

“Oh, I do all my axe-murdering when my victims are asleep,” Janus laughed heartily. “I am kidding, by the way, I don’t exactly have the arm strength for it even if I wanted to. Though I would read a murder mystery with an axe-murdering florist, it sounds fun,”

“It _does_ , weirdly,” Virgil chuckled. “Thanks for not planning to kill me in my sleep,” He added pointedly.

“Anytime,” Janus grinned at Virgil briefly. His wings were so dark that they looked like voids of nothingness behind his back. “I don’t suppose you’d like to be boring sometime and get coffee? Look for a book about killer florists?” Janus asked playfully.

“Sure, help you come up with ideas for your retirement,” Virgil cackled and leaned further back on the roof to stare at the sky. “Really makes you feel small, doesn’t it?” He said thoughtfully.

“We are all small in the grand scheme of things, but it doesn’t mean that one star being gone wouldn’t change the big picture,” Janus motioned to the sky. “It’s kind of nice to remember the size of the world. A little perspective is always a nice reminder,” Janus stumbled a bit, not sure how to explain it.

“Ah, is the florist’s life fraught with terrors?” Virgil teased sarcastically.

“Yes, the blacksmith I take my murdering axe to for sharpening is catching on. But if I kill him, who will sharpen my axe?” Janus joked blithely, grinning at Virgil.

“Oh, a true conundrum,” Virgil nodded facetiously before laughing. “Is it too early to ask what’s really the issue that gives you such a bittersweet expression looking at the stars?”

“I didn’t think you _actually_ wanted to talk about it,” Janus shrugged and leaned forward to wrap his arms around his knees while he looked up.

“I started it, albeit in a shitty way,” Virgil nodded to Janus.

“Ah. Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you. I have chronic pain. So doctors won’t diagnose or treat me since it is ‘my soulmate’, since they can’t find a cause with the tests they ran. I can’t do much and everything I do hurts,” Janus explained weakly. He didn’t enjoy talking about this, since it rarely ended well for him.

“I can relate. I got the same lack of diagnosis. Having a soulmate isn’t an excuse to not get treatment,” Virgil shook his head weakly. “My pain isn’t too bad, though. I can get on with life. It might be a soulmate but that doesn’t mean we don’t deserve any symptom management,” Virgil replied emphatically and Janus felt immediately relieved. He didn’t have to walk on eggshells or downplay things if Virgil understood. It took so much energy to pretend he was okay.

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet someone who understands. I do have a single painkiller, though, but they restrict the amount I get per month, so I have a tendency to not take them when I should. I took one today, though, otherwise, I’d be groaning in bed by now,” Janus chuckled weakly.

“I have glorified OTC medications that don’t work that well. My mates tried to get me to do mary jane for it but it just makes me paranoid,” Virgil snickered at what seemed to be a memory. “I get held back sometimes. People don’t seem to understand that after a certain point your brain just shuts down. It’s why I moved here to a less hectic branch. I like this town, though, and being an editor is what I want to do,” Virgil replied with the melancholy weighing down in his voice as he dropped his legs down to lean back.

“It’s not my dream job, but it is comfortable for me. My parents have been… mostly understanding. I am good at taking care of myself. Other than the pain, the thing that hurts the most is… well, when you look around and see people doing things that you can never do like it means nothing to them. Because it doesn’t. It’s not jealousy or pettiness, just feeling… left behind,” Janus shook his head gently and rested it on his knees, looking at the stars over the tree line instead. Looking up was hurting his neck.

“I get that. Most of my mates in London barely respond anymore. There was a boy I grew up with who is getting married and invited the whole town but not me. He’s getting married on Halloween. The entire wedding party dressed as monsters. It looked so fun but the ‘party is full’ and he thought I ‘wouldn’t enjoy it’. What a load of _tosh_ , he’s perfectly aware I love Halloween. I was gutted,” Virgil shook his head sadly and sat up to rub his neck.

“What an ass,” Janus hissed in disdain.

“I tried the whole pretending thing, and it worked sometimes, but I just couldn’t keep up with other people for long. It’s not like I was constantly throwing a piss party, I just have to take the time to care for myself and some people act like it’s a moral offense,” Virgil scoffed bitterly.

Janus rolled his eyes dramatically. “I know, it’s not a sin to need to do things at your own pace. It’s also not an insult to want to complain about pain. People dumped their problems on me but if I tried to complain back, they ‘already heard it’ or blame me for not feeling better yet. If I can walk someone through seven break-ups, then I can complain about my back hurting more than once,” Janus threw out his arm sourly, trying not to grit his teeth. Virgil laughed and Janus perked up in surprise, looking over to him. He was attractive when he smiled. “Did I say something?” Janus arched an eyebrow at Virgil.

“No, well, yes. It’s just so true. All those break-ups are the same, aren’t they? Oh, he said, he said… oh, they were toxic, you deserve better… I can complain about lower back pain more creatively than all that mess,” Virgil snickered. “College was full of that nonsense. If I wasn’t dealing with drunk idiots, it was people bad for each other giving it an ill-advised go,” Virgil said flippantly, stretching out his arms and neck.

“That sounds like it was an event,” Janus smirked slightly, but he was a bit too tired and sore to express much more emotion. Being mad a moment ago took a lot out of him. “I think I’d like to lie down. Thank you for showing me the stars,” Janus nodded to him and let go of his legs to slowly stand up.

“Oh, right, yeah,” Virgil nodded. “I’ll join. That way I can nick a shower before the others,” Virgil stood up and picked up the quilt as Janus flew off the roof and down to the clearing to enter the cabin again.

Janus dropped face down onto the bottom bunk of the bed tiredly, stretching out on his stomach and shoving some wadded up blanket to support his wings. He was used to his bed at home but this one wasn’t bad. He adjusted the pillow under his chest a few times before piling up blankets to play on his phone. He was tired, but his brain was still too awake to sleep with his pain level. A mindless app was his chosen escape tonight.

Virgil hadn’t returned from his shower and it had been over an hour, so he assumed Virgil was chatting with his friends. He was finally sleepy enough to go to bed, and the respite and recovery were more than welcome. Janus put his phone in airplane mode and slid it under his pillow. Virgil would wake him up in the morning, but he would hopefully get plenty of sleep. Janus either slept like the dead or barely at all, and he hoped it would be the former rather than the latter.

\- ❁ -

Janus expected to be woken up with a small shake, or perhaps even some glib statement from a tired person. It was nothing he would have imagined. It was Virgil yelping from right next to him and sharp pain in his head instead. Janus groaned and held his head, rubbing it as he squinted at Virgil sitting in bed next to him rubbing his head and looking confused.

“Shit, I think I rolled off the top bunk into your bed,” Virgil grunted. “I’m so sorry for-”

“We don’t have to be awake yet, right? I’ve got a killer migraine, I need more sleep,” Janus grumbled, moving to get comfortable again as Virgil climbed out of bed.

“Um, no. You’re fine with…?” Virgil trailed off.

“Dandy. Shut up,” Janus groaned and closed his eyes again. He needed his sleep or he’d be out with a migraine for days. Virgil hummed and grunted, the bed shaking a bit as he hoisted himself up to the top bunk again. Luckily, despite sharp pain in his skull and the rude awakening, Janus was back to sleep quickly.

\- ❃ -

“Hey, um, breakfast is ready. I thought you should sleep in a little more,” Virgil woke Janus softly, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. Janus took a deep breath, terrified of a rail spike in his sinus, but none came. He exhaled in relief as he opened his eyes.

“Thank you. I appreciate it,” Janus nodded and Virgil moved for Janus to get up. “I’ll be right out, I just need to change,” He stretched out slowly to assuage some of the aches of the day. Virgil smiled awkwardly.

Janus paused for a moment while he pulled out his clothes. He wasn’t sure he’d ever woken up with a migraine and had absolutely no residue before after falling back to sleep. He’d tried sleeping in longer in the past. His head didn’t hurt at all. Janus stepped over to the mirror at the dresser and looked at his head. He looked decently rested, which was nice. Janus finished changing to go to breakfast with everyone else.

The breakfast was lovely. Logan made omelettes and toast, and they reviewed some of the photos they had gotten together. Logan had a special camera that could take photos of the night sky and took some amazing photos. Logan promised to email them to Janus, which was very nice of them. Aside from being an amateur photographer, Logan was a very talented cook, so breakfast was delicious.

Remy was non-functional in the morning. They just grumbled into their coffee, barely touching the omelet that was growing cold. Logan and Virgil seemed unfazed by the person growling at their cup, so this must have been normal for Remy. Janus could relate to that mood in the morning, but Remy actually snapped their teeth at Virgil for getting too close to their coffee on accident. Virgil topped them off in apology. Janus had to admit this all felt strange, quietly eating breakfast with three people who were essentially strangers to him. It was maybe even a little awkward, but no one seemed to notice and they weren’t discluding him.

“I’m sorry again that cock up last night. The migraine is gone, right?” Virgil asked hopefully.

“It’s fine, now. I didn’t even notice you in bed with me until you yelled,” Janus blew on his coffee and took a sip. Remy looked up from stabbing at their eggs and raise an eyebrow at Virgil.

“I, uh, rolled off the top bunk into Janus’s bed. When I realized I was holding wings that weren’t mine, I shot up and bashed my head into the upper bunk. I shouted and woke up Janus,” Virgil explained sheepishly.

“Babe, you sleep like the frickin’ dead to not notice that,” Remy grumbled into their coffee. Janus just shrugged in response, enjoying the coffee. He paused mid-sip and stared at Virgil.

Did Virgil say he smashed his head on the upper bunk? And Janus woke up with horrible pain in his head? Janus blinked in bafflement. That couldn’t be right. Was there any way to double-check? Sure, it was a coincidence. Maybe it wasn’t. Of course, it would have to be something very painful for Janus to notice it. He couldn’t ask Virgil to do that to himself.

Part of him wanted it to be Virgil. Janus thought he might not have a soulmate and he’d be alone since he could never be sure about where his pains came from. But he also didn’t want Virgil to have to deal with all the pain Janus did. It wasn’t fair to Virgil, or anyone else. He hoped it was a strangely timed coincidence. Janus always got a migraine when he didn’t get enough sleep. It was just strange timing. Though dating Virgil would be nice, even if it was a temporary arrangement. He was interesting and understood Janus in a way that most people never attempted to.

“Something eating you?” Virgil asked curiously, still sounding embarrassed. He had no reason to be. It’s not like Virgil did anything unsavoury.

“I’m just thinking,” Janus hummed. “We’re still on schedule to catch the bus into town, correct?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Right. Did you have something you needed to do?” Virgil nodded, looking at Janus curiously.

“Nothing in particular. I just try to be punctual,” Janus replied blithely.

“Virgil’s also free,” Remy mumbled into their coffee. “I’ve got to take L back and I’m meeting some other friends tonight,” Remy provided and Janus regarded Remy with interest. It was strange they would so freely volunteer that information. Janus glanced at Logan, but they were so engrossed in pouring over the photos Janus didn’t think they even heard them talking.

“I, yeah, I’ve got bugger all today. I’m sure you’re too tired to…” Virgil trailed off and turned away, his ears pink.

“To tired to what?” Remy grinned into their coffee, staring at Virgil pointedly.

“Nothing!” Virgil shot straight and shook his head.

“I think I’ll be fine in a few hours,” Janus provided airily.

“So around lunchtime?” Remy asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, probably a late lunch. Perhaps I could thank you for inviting me by treating you to a meal?” Janus asked Virgil cordially. “It doesn’t have to be today,” Janus added, worried he sounded too forward.

“I, yeah. I think I could use a kip, as well. Just text me when you think you’re feeling up to it?” Virgil smiled at Janus hopefully and quickly turned back to his coffee, embarrassed again.

“You’re both useless,” Remy muttered, shaking their head.

“That’s rude, Remy,” Logan chided, not looking up from their phone display.

“It’s the second date I asked him on, Remy,” Janus rolled his eyes and Remy sputtered their coffee and cackled, dropping their mug and head to the table.

“Did I miss something?” Logan looked up from his phone. Janus sighed and shook his head.

“No, babe, I think Virgil did,” Remy snickered and sat back up, dabbing at non-existent tears. Virgil’s face was red and buried in his hands, his wings flicking about behind him.

“They sounded like _friend_ dates!” Virgil groaned, now holding his head down on the table.

“I didn’t want to be so forward since we barely knew each other, so you weren’t wrong. I usually need to be friends first, but I wouldn’t mind if it were you,” Janus laid his cards on the table. Remy obviously already knew what was going on and they would probably fill Virgil in later. Remy broke down cackling again, hitting gently on the table.

“Oh, shut it, you wanker!” Virgil growled into the table, his ears still a bright red under his hands.

Remy’s maniacal giggle broke suddenly and they looked to Janus. “Wait, so you’re demi?” Remy asked curiously. “But into Virgil already?” They seemed bizarrely invested as they pointed at Virgil, who was still searing in gay panic.

“People have exceptions sometimes, it’s not abnormal,” Janus rolled his eyes and took another bite of his omelet. Remy reached out and pinched Virgil’s arm, who yelped and smacked at Remy angrily.

“I was just _checking_!” Remy held up their arm to defend against Virgil’s tirade.

“You don’t do that without asking! That’s so _rude_ , you little shit!” Virgil gave up and crossed his arms in a huff. “I’m sorry about them,” Virgil grumbled and shot Remy a brief glare. Remy just scoffed dramatically and returned to their coffee.

“Nothing, huh?” Remy sounded disappointed.

“My nerves confuse pain signals. I don’t really have a way of knowing. I don’t feel things like little pinches and paper cuts, so I can’t confirm with anyone,” Janus shook his head, cutting up his omelet.

“So, he still could be?” Remy pointed at Virgil with wide eyes.

“The plot thickens!” Logan whispered excitedly.

“You’re not wailing on me with a baseball bat, you bastard,” Virgil caught Remy’s wrist and glowered at them.

“I just want to check!” Remy responded defensively. “I’m looking out for you or whatever!”

“You git, you’re just a filthy gossip,” Virgil hissed back.

“Let’s please keep this civil,” Janus groaned, holding his head with one hand while he sipped his coffee. “You’re going to give me a migraine and it’s impossible to fly with bad depth perception,” Janus waved them off.

“Awe!” Logan sounded deeply disappointed, leaning on one arm and returning to their eggs.

“Sorry, Janus,” Virgil said sheepishly. “Let’s quit butting in on my love life,” He said pointedly, trying to fan down his red face. “Um, since I can’t possibly be any more embarrassed, I wouldn’t mind if the platonic date became a romantic one, either,” Virgil muttered, looking away.

“Aww,” Remy and Logan cooed together.

“Go die in a fire,” Virgil glared at them. “I’m not serious,” He added quickly, holding up his hand when Logan looked hurt. Logan exhaled, seeming relieved, picking back up their phone.

“We should finish up and clear out, we have about thirty minutes to make the bus stop,” Logan informed them and finished their eggs quickly.

Janus just had one bite left and got up to rinse his plate and load it into the dishwasher with the rest of the cookware from this morning. Virgil and Remy were still hissing something at each other, but Janus didn’t want to deal with that. He went to go make sure his bag was loaded and made the bed instead of listening to them bicker.

Remy was downing the remains of the coffee pot for Logan to put it in the dishwasher when Janus came back out. At least Remy would be awake enough to fly. Janus was worried about that. Remy’s wing type was the most suited for carrying others. Virgil likely could as well, but Janus wouldn’t be able to carry someone if Remy couldn’t fly. Janus wasn’t strong enough, nor did he have the wing type to do so, even if Logan looked relatively light.

Virgil came in to collect his things while Janus headed out to go sit on the patio swing and enjoy it one more time before leaving. He dropped his bag next to the swing and laid down on his stomach to swing again, enjoying the early morning air and the look of the grass-covered in fresh dew. The yelling nonsense earlier had irritated his head a bit, and while it wasn’t a full-blown migraine it was certainly enough to annoy him. Maybe the pain was just a coincidence, after all.

It took them a few more minutes to come outside, which Janus used to hide from the sun and try to relax on the wonderful patio swing. The quiet morning helped settle down his head a bit, but the odds were that he was going to have trouble flying this morning. He just needed to stick near Virgil and pray for an okay landing at the bus stop.

Logan was the first one out, and they dropped off their bag next to the patio and ran off into the treeline with what looked to be a hunting knife and a damp rag. They must be gathering the fern they wanted. Janus wondered why in the world they had a massive bear knife with them, but decided it was best not to question it. Logan had their own way of doing things and Janus appreciated that. Or maybe they all had giant knives. Perhaps Janus accidentally befriended a cabal of knife enthusiasts. Well, it would keep life interesting as long as Janus never had to testify. He was a convincing liar, but he didn’t want to have to deal with courts.

He chuckled to himself for his runaway thoughts as Remy came out and leaned on the wall near the patio swing. Remy crossed their arms and looked out into the clearing with a small yawn. Janus didn’t think it was possible to yawn after a half-pot of coffee. Logan came running back a few minutes later with some of the fern in a wet rag. They looked immensely pleased with themselves as they got closer.

“Made a new friend, Lo?” Remy asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Its name is Issac,” Logan supplied proudly. “Virgil named his plant so I am supposed to as well, right?” Logan looked at Janus.

“You don’t have to, but it’s very normal,” Janus smiled at them, sitting up on the patio swing.

“Do you name your plants?” Logan asked curiously, picking up their bag to put away the ridiculously large knife.

“Yes, I do. Adrestia, Pheme, Astraea, Eos, Selene, Eris, Hebe, Metis, Nike, Moerae, Eirene, Eunomia, and Tyche,” Janus listed off the names of his various houseplants.

“That is a lot of Greek goddesses,” Logan sounded in awe.

“If I named ones in the shop I always got attached and brought them home, but I purchased a few myself,” Janus admitted, not sure if he should feel embarrassed or not.

“Is it like a rain forest café at your place?” Remy snickered teasingly.

“It’s only thirteen plants,” Janus rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that many plants compared to most plant fanatics.

“ _Only_ thirteen, huh?” Remy drawled sardonically.

“Quit taking the piss out of him, Rem,” Virgil came out of the cabin and pushed Remy before locking up behind them.

“My parents have 38 houseplants alone,” Janus laughed playfully. “Let’s count how many Logan has by the end of the year before you decide thirteen is a lot of plants,” Janus motioned with his head to Logan.

“L, how many plants were you looking at getting?” Virgil looked over to Logan.

“As many as I have the surface area for,” Logan nodded enthusiastically.

“So if we get started on some macramé we could utilize the ceiling space, too,” Janus snickered, opening up his bag to put on his sunglasses.

“Oh,” Logan hummed, tapping their chin. Remy gripped their shoulder and dragged them out into the clearing with a weary sigh.

“Can you _actually_ macramé?” Virgil asked curiously, following Remy. Janus dragged himself to the patio swing to follow them.

“It’s just tying knots in order,” Janus shrugged, stretching out his wings. He held his hand over his eyes as he stepped into the sunlight. Remy scooped up Logan and flapped his wings a few times.

“Ready to go?” Remy asked, adjusting their grip on Logan who held on tight. Virgil took off off the ground with enough wind to knock Janus back. Remy took off as well and they hovered above the ground waiting for Janus.

Janus sighed and dropped his hand from his face to grip his bag with both hands and flapped a few times before getting enough uplift to get him off the ground. They stayed in place for a few moments longer to let Janus catch his bearings before rising and flying above the trees towards the bus stop.

Flying eastward was not ideal right now. Janus’s eyes squinted nearly shut as he flew forward, following Virgil and Remy. He lagged back a bit, just trying to give himself some space to react. Virgil and Remy almost looked like they could fly in formation with how close and skillfully they could fly next to each other. Virgil lagged and faltered sometimes, but Remy stayed right on top of him. He didn’t know how Remy intended to help with Logan in their arms, but they seemed determined nonetheless.

The sun rising in the sky was really getting on Janus’s nerves. If only they could have waited until noon for the sun to have cleared away. He lost altitude as he tried to hold his hand up to block the sun. The bright light was straining his eyes and causing him to feel a little ill. It was sharp and made him dizzy.

The migraine was coming for sure if he didn’t take something for it soon. He glided as he considered landing now or just waiting for the bus stop to take some medication. He didn’t want them to miss the bus, but his depth perception would be next if he kept being forced to look ahead to the bright sky.

“Janus!” Virgil shouted and Janus looked around in confusion. Oh, shit! Janus had drifted too low and was on a collision course with a particularly tall tree. He angled his wings and managed to angle away at the last minute, grazing a branch. It caused some drag and Janus was sent flying into another tree with an exceedingly painful thud before he crashed through the branches and landed hard on the ground.

Janus curled up in pain, groaning hard as aftershocks of the harsh landing wracked through him. He scrunched his face tight and breathed hard, trying to focus on the air going in and out instead of the awful pain. He must have landed on his wrist because there was a bright, hot, electrical pain stinging his arm as he gripped at his bicep. His right wing also burned painfully.

A loud thud of landing happened nearby, accompanied by another pained growl. Whoever it was, at least they didn’t crash in the trees. The sound of a pair of wings descending came after that, the wind brushing Janus’s face, but he couldn’t open his eyes to see. It hurt too much and it was all he could do was just to lay there and breathe.

There was no thoughts, just overwhelming pain. He felt everywhere that got smacked by tree branches and he could probably guess how he landed even though he couldn’t remember anymore, just from what hurt the most. He forced his breathing so hard it was also starting to hurt. His throat burned and his lungs were sore as he did his best to keep breathing slowly. Breathing through the pain was all he had and all he could do.

Janus could barely hear over the ringing in his ears, but he might have heart Remy ask something. He was getting dizzier. He could make out Logan panicking and he was getting so nauseated it worried him he’d lose his breakfast while he tried his damnedest to breathe evenly.

There might have been a hand on Janus’s shoulder. He was clenching his jaw so hard he could swear he could hear the bones straining. He was shaken lightly, and he didn’t think it was himself moving. He was certain he was trembling as well, but this was more of a rocking motion. Someone was possibly trying to get his attention. Janus has no way to hear or reply, so he just shook his head, but that only made him dizzier. Keep breathing. In and out. Go slow.

It felt like an eternity passed when something changed again. Someone tried to lift him, but he threw up in his throat from the tremendously overwhelming pain from the angle he was at. He shook his head desperately and was placed back down carefully where he balled up again. Another endless time passed.

The next time someone moved him, he was only barely lifted before getting put back down. He was on something different than the sharp grass and twigs this time, and he rose slowly. A pained cry broke in his throat as it shifted his wing, but something came up under it to support it. The motion of whatever he was riding on wasn’t smooth, but he could at least handle this way without throwing up. Whatever was happening at least something was changing from suffering on the forest floor.

Sounds passed through his head, but he couldn’t process any of them. His ears were still ringing, but he could make out that there were voices. He just couldn’t spare the mental power to process noises and make sense of them. He was just too overwhelmed with pain to do anything but experience it. His facial muscles all burned from the strain of emoting and his head pounded with a rail spike migraine. He couldn’t do anything but feel like shit and be a tensed ball of burning pain.

Things were blurred in his brain. If someone tried to move him too much, he just shook his head. It was the only way he could communicate. He changed locations at some point. He might have also changed hands. He was indoors, maybe. Something was placed over his face and whatever that weird, cool air was, he relished it as he finally passed out.

\- 🎕 -

Janus woke up feeling disoriented and reached up to rub some of the tension out of his eyebrows before he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to the white and blue room. He had absolutely no idea how he got here. While he was sore, he didn’t feel as bad as he thought he should of. Being cold was also something he didn’t expect. Janus looked down and there was a cast on his wrist and a tube sticking out of his arm.

 _Ah_. He ended up at a hospital, somehow. That was very nice of them to not abandon him in the woods. He hoped his bag made it with him. He looked around the room for it. He caught it on a chair in the corner, but was surprised to see Virgil in a bed next to him. Virgil’s foot was elevated and in a cast. Virgil also had a tube in his arm. Did Virgil fall with Janus?

“Virgil?” Janus asked quietly, not sure if he was asleep or not.

“Hey,” Virgil rasped in response, opening his eyes.

“What happened to you?” Janus furrowed his eyebrows, trying to focus enough to see Virgil.

“Tried to catch you,” Virgil giggled and let out a tired sigh.

“I’m _so sorry_ ,” Janus closed his eyelids, feeling terrible.

“Don’t be,” Virgil sounded disturbingly cheery for someone in a cast in a hospital.

“Are you on painkillers or something?” Janus asked wearily, opening his eyes again. Virgil shot finger guns and winked at Janus. “We both are. Turns out when you’re soulmate’s in the room it’s harder to dismiss the pain,” He explained happily. Janus blinked a few times.

“You’re kidding,” Janus enunciated slowly. “Did you find your soulmate while I was out?” He sighed. How long was he asleep?

“Very much so,” Virgil cackled, and Janus narrowed his eyes at him. This was a little ridiculous.

“How many painkillers are you on?” Janus asked incredulously.

“As much as you,” Virgil informed him. Janus looked up at his bag.

“Ah. Painkillers don’t affect me much,” Janus sighed, pressing his head back into the pillow. “Congratulations,” He smiled weakly and glanced at Virgil out of the side of his eyes.

“You, too,” Virgil sighed wistfully, sitting up on his elbows out of the corner of his eyes. “Let’s get married somewhere that looks like _Rivendell_ ,” He said fondly.

“I should have known you were a _Lord of the Rings_ fan,” Janus hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying a breath of the clean hospital air. “Wait, what?” Janus’s eyes shot open and he nearly sat upon an arm, but the pain in his everything protested.

“Hello, I love you,” Virgil cooed with a dopey smile on his face. Ah, he was delirious. “Where do you want to get married?”

“I… um, near a waterfall?” Janus provided, feeling blindsided by this question.

“Brill. I don’t want to have anybody but the officiant and a photographer. Screw weddings,” Virgil responded airily, flipping his hand in the air.

“Um, sure,” Janus nodded, looking at Virgil curiously.

“Do you want to move in with me? Or visa versa?” Virgil sounded ecstatic.

“I think they should lower your dose,” Janus chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

“Well, they should _raise_ yours,” Virgil said firmly and reached for the remote near his bed, pressing the big red button. A nurse appeared quickly afterword. “Hey, he’s all cognizant and shit,” Virgil pointed to Janus.

“Am I not supposed to be?” Janus asked incredulously.

“Can you tell me your pain level, Mr. Chaudhari?” The nurse asked Janus genially.

“Six or so? I can think but I don’t think I could manage much,” Janus replied, feeling confused.

“I’ll let the doctor know and she’ll adjust your dose,” The nurse smiled and left the room again. Huh.

“Cheers,” Virgil called after the nurse. “Remy said you stayed awake that whole time even after I blacked out. How the hell did you put up with that? You broke three bones and dislocated your hip,” Virgil asked, sounding as baffled as his face looked.

“Sadly, I’m very good at handling pain,” Janus shook his head mournfully. “How badly did you break your foot that you ended up blacking out?” He asked, hoping that wasn’t too invasive.

“Broke my foot and ankle from the fall, and along with yours, it wrecked me. Probably wouldn’t have blacked out if you didn’t break all that shit,” Virgil explained.

“Did I have a bone jutting out or something?” Janus furrowed his eyebrows, surveying himself again. He didn’t notice his leg in a cast until now. Maybe he was more out of it than he thought.

“Are you daft?” Virgil laughed lowly. “Well, your wing got close, I think,” He added, tilting his head ponderously.

“Yes, I’m very confused at the moment,” Janus agreed that he did not understand what was going on. He didn’t even know how he got to the hospital.

“A proper kerfuffle,” Virgil snickered, running his hands through his hair. “Reconsider that whole ‘you can think’ appraisal,” He pointed and winked at Virgil. Janus just stared at him, still not following. “You’re very expressive, you know, it’s adorable,” He added adoringly.

“Virgil, please get back on track,” Janus motioned circularly with his hand to get on with it.

“Oh, yeah. I’m your soulmate. That pain was hard to muck up with something else,” Virgil said dreamily. “Totally chuffed other than the broken bones,” He added brightly with that dopey smile again. Janus held up his finger to object and froze.

“Fuck, oh, sweet snakey horror. Virgil, I’m so sorry,” Janus rambled out all at once.

“For what?” Virgil blinked at Janus, reaching for the cup of water at the table and leaning up on one arm to drink.

“All the pain! Not just now, but always! You are the unluckiest person on the planet!” Janus shot quickly.

“You’re the poor sod in pain, not me,” Virgil shook his head as he pointed out the obvious.

“But you have to _put up_ with it,” Janus objected bitterly.

“So do _you_ ,” Virgil smiled kindly. “It’s not all hunky-dory but that doesn’t mean it’s bad,” He shook his head. “I’d hold your unbroken hand reassuringly if I could reach,” He added, weakly flailing an arm at Janus.

“Virgil, I’ve caused you so much pain over the years. That’s not fair to you,” Janus responded emphatically.

“You didn’t cause it. You’re even more stuck with it than I am. It’s not your fault,” Virgil held up his hand, reaching out towards Janus. Janus just blinked at him as Virgil pulled it back in to blow a kiss. Janus had absolutely no idea how to parse this.

“How do you not hate me for all the suffering?” Janus asked quietly.

“Now, this is just speculation, but I heard we’re soulmates and I like you. Even though you can’t be separated from it, you’re not your pain. Now let’s talk wedding cake. Because it’ll be just us but I say we still deserve sweets. Do we do cupcakes or do we have a cake delivered to our _Rivendell_ honeymoon suite to just gorge on?” Virgil asked, never dropping the dead-serious tone.

Janus didn’t know what to do with this information, and for some reason, he started laughing. He held his head as he chuckled, shaking it slightly. Virgil started snickering along with him and Janus broke into full guffaws as tears ran down his face. When the laughs morphed into sobs he couldn’t say, but he was completely overwhelmed. Janus closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head. This was some kind of strange pain dream he needed to wake up from.

“What, you don’t like me?” Virgil asked, sounding hurt.

“No!” Janus yanked down the blanket and looked over to Virgil. “No, I like you very much! This just doesn’t make sense!” He shook his head desperately, feeling dizzy again. Janus held his hand over his eyes.

“Ah, wonderful timing. Please help my beautiful soulmate, he lied about being able to think,” Virgil said pointedly. Janus didn’t feel like opening his eyes or dealing with this.

“Is this painkiller not working?” The doctor that sounded right next to Janus’s bed asked.

“He said they tend to not affect him as much,” Virgil answered for him.

“We’ll try a bit of a higher dose. Just let the nurse know in thirty minutes if nothing changes and we’ll try something else,” The doctor told him, stepping over to the IV.

“Thanks, mate,” Virgil’s happiness rang in the room. “I hope lunch is soon, I’m famished,” He hummed, sounding like he flopped down.

“Are you just the sweetest person on the planet or am I dreaming?” Janus asked wearily.

“Neither, I think you’ve just met a lot of right gits if the bar is so low,” Virgil replied emphatically. Janus relaxed a little, dropping his hand from his face. “I know we’re soulmates and all, but I can’t believe I landed someone a total fox like you. It’s a shame you’ll be half bruise for the fortnight,” He remarked, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

“I… thank you?” Janus softened slightly. “You’re very attractive, too,” He added, winking. He may as well have fun. This was weird and he needed to just accept it and be happy for himself for once or he might just break down crying again.

“You never told me about your wedding cake preferences,” Virgil smirked at Janus, pointing lazily at him.

“How do you feel about cheesecake, then? Bringing cupcakes to a waterfall seems silly,” Janus smiled back. There was absolutely nothing normal about this, but Virgil was loopy as hell and probably couldn’t even be normal.

“ _Now_ we’re talkin’,” Virgil grinned from ear to ear, adjusting his pillow so he could look right at him. Janus exhaled a small laugh through his nose, feeling the painkiller start to kick in a little and loosening him up a bit.

“Let me paint you a picture of a starry sky and candlelight while we shove fruity cheesecake in each other’s mouths,” Janus beamed at Virgil, motioning a rainbow with his unbroken hand.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Virgil pumped his fist victoriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to GBBO while writing the first part and accidentally made Virgil British so I just went with it and pestered my spouse incessantly to double-check my phrasing. Brain tends to automatically code-switch but Virgil deserved to call someone a right git, anyway. 
> 
> I wanted to write something really bad to feel better about my other stories, so if you didn't like it, that was _on purpose_. If you did like it, you wanted anxceit and you would take it however you could get it. No, I am not accepting criticisms. 
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, incoherent screaming, quotes you just liked, and memes all welcome in the comment section below. Even an extra <3 kudos is greatly appreciated! Feel free to throw me a prompt over on tumblr [@onthevirgeofdestruction](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onthevirgeofdestruction/) or [The Discord Server](https://discord.gg/ThcDBSP)!


End file.
